1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensing containers for light-sensitive strip material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers for dispensing unexposed photographic film or paper from a roll into exposure apparatus under roomlight conditions are well known in the art and generally are fabricated of heavy paper, cardboard, or plastic materials. Some such containers are adapted to be loaded by the user, while others are preloaded by the manufacturer and are marketed with one of a variety of photosensitive roll products therein.
Commonly the containers have an elongated slot through which the strip material is pulled from the roll. Once the containers have been mounted in the exposure apparatus, the container slot is protected from ambient light to prevent exposure of the light-sensitive material within the container. However, it is necessary that the slot of so-called "roomlight load" containers be provided with means to inhibit entry of light when the container is not received in the exposure apparatus.
Conventional apparatus for inhibiting entry of light through the slot includes a fabric-like material, commonly referred to as "plush," on one or both sides of the slot. The plush has a pile depth sufficient to close the slot to light, while permitting the strip material to be pulled therethrough. Such apparatus provides adequate means for dispensing strip material, while protecting it from light prior to being dispensed. However, dirt or other foreign particles picked up by the plush and held in contact with the light-sensitive layer side of the strip material may scratch the surface of the light-sensitive layer as the strip material is pulled through the slot.
In order to eliminate the need for plush in the container's slot, some prior art containers, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,424 which issued Oct. 12, 1971, to M. Friedel, have an exit slot which is curved in the direction of strip movement to form a serpentine (also referred to as S-shaped) path. However, as the strip is pulled through such slots, its emulsion side necessarily contacts a portion of the slot's wall and rubs against it. In many instances, such rubbing could abrade the light-sensitive layer of the strip.